Jonathan Hyde
Jonathan Hyde (1948 - ) Deaths in Film *''Deadly Advice'' (1994) [George Joseph Smith]: Executed by hanging, he appears as a ghost (along with other notorious murderers) to Jane Horrocks throughout the film before being sent back to hell. *''Jumanji'' (1995) [Samuel Parish / Van Pelt]: Playing a dual role, "Samuel Alan Parish" dies (off-screen) at some point between the 1969 scenes and the present-day scenes; his gravestone is seen when his son (Robin Williams) escapes from the game and returns to the real world. His death is undone when Robin finally wins the game and is restored to his childhood in 1969; the epilogue reveals that Jonathan is still alive in the present that came about due to the changes in the past. (Thanks to Liz) *''Titanic'' (1997) [J. Bruce Ismay]: Dies of a stroke between the 1912 scenes and the present day (in 1937, to be precise). His death is not mentioned in the dialogue, but is a matter of historic record. *''Anaconda'' (1997) [Warren Westridge]: Crushed and eaten by the giant anaconda, after it grabs him in its coils after he falls from a waterfall (with said anaconda then spitting him out into the water). *''The Mummy'' (1999) [Dr. Allen Chamberlain]: Life-force drained (off-camera) by Arnold Vosloo; his dessicated body (a dummy, obviously) is shown lying in the street afterwards. *''The Contract'' (2006) [Turner]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Megan Dodds as Hyde is struggling with John Cusack (who’s just killed Anthony Warren). TV Deaths *''Hamlet, Prince of Denmark'' (1980)Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (1980 TV)[Rosencrantz]: Executed (presumably off-screen), along with Geoffrey Bateman, after Derek Jacobi alters the instructions for his own murder to order theirs instead. *''King Lear'' (2008) [Kent]: Commits suicide (off screen) out of loyalty to Ian McKellen. His death is strongly implied when he states "I will have to go on a journey to death soon, sir. My master's calling me. I can't say no" and draws his gun. *''The Strain: The Fall (2016) ''[Eldritch Palmer]: Drained of his blood by the vampire master. He then becomes the host to the master. *''The Strain: The Last Stand (2017)'' [The Master]: Machine gunned by Max Charles . He then transfers into Corey Stoll causing Jonathan's body to collapse dead. Notable Connections *Husband of Isobel Buchanan *Father of Georgia King Category:Actors Category:1948 Births Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Actors who died in Luis Llosa Movies Category:Parents Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies